Vampire  Dampire
by LLAIN
Summary: A typical vampire story with a twist, taking into account the products of vampires' tendency to play with their food. A new character, and a complete explanation and transition to vampire - from human. Rated T, hoping to make a M chapter later.
1. Wake up, sleepy head

This is the first fan fic I wrote, although, I have had it sitting around for a while and started to release a new story before I cleaned this up a bit. The idea behind this story was to consolidate Tsukune as a confirmed vampire, with reasons and including a mixture of R+V vampire lore and other vampire lore and stuff I can make up as I go along.

The chapters were quite short so I have fused 1 and 2.

The new student

"Tsukune kun - TSUKUNE KUN, wake up! Do you know the answer to my question?"

Damn, I fell asleep in class again...

Tsukune thought as he nodded off again. _Ever since I became a ghoul I have had a strange, unrelenting desire to drink, a thirst for none other than Akashia Moka's blood. I have been able to ignore the cravings for a while now, thankfully; but ever since Moka started enjoying my blood again (she says that is as tasty as ever, but has a slight tint to it which put her off slightly, until recently) I have been pushed to my limits, something about being - in part - a VAMPIRE meant that my body could no longer support Moka's need for blood without my own discomfort, It isn't that my mostly human body isn't capable of making blood, otherwise I would have been drained dry by now. But somehow I feel as though my ability to make blood is being hindered by my Vampirism, perhaps that is why Vampires had to feed on blood? Perhaps their bodies; in all of their power aren't capable of simply maintaining a decent and sufficient amount of blood on their own?_

"MEEEEOOOOOW! HOW DARY YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN." Nekonome Sensei Leaped into the air and slashed out at Tsukune. "Only moments after I woke you up, no less, and you still haven't answered my question yet… MEEEEEEGGGGHGHHOOOOOOOW!"

"I uhhh uhhh… sorry Nekonome sensei I guess I just… uhhh." Suddenly next to me, where Saizou usually sat, a girl stood up, for some reason I had only just noticed her. Wait… Wasn't I just asleep? No wonder.

Her hair was dazzling, it glowed a bright bluish white, her eyes however were similar to her hair, they too glowed but with a soft creamy blue instead. Physically she looked similar to Moka. But she wasn't Moka, so who could she be?

As she stood up, out of her chair, she stood in a beam of light coming from an open window. If you had a really good sense of sight (of that of a vampire or moth) you would see that her hair was actually bluer than blue, and her eyes were even more blue, of course this colour is beyond human sight; her hair and eyes perfectly reflected ultraviolet light. "I hope you don't mind me answering for Tsukune, Nekonome sensei, but the mirror you have drawn is concave… so answer is… the image will be virtual. *whispering*(psst you owe me one Tsukune, meet me in that graveyard I saw you in this morning with that girl, 6pm)".

"Ah-ha I thought I was forgetting something; class… can we give our newest transfer student a warm welcome - Venus Lumena".

Itadakimasu (chapter 1.5)

Later that day: 6:33pm

It was dark already, the moist evening air was getting increasingly cold, the wind blew against Tsukune's neck. He felt almost like someone , or something was biting him, but it was just because his neck was quite sensitive to _sharp sensations_. Tsukune sat with his back perched against a grave stone, he tapped on his (frosted over) watch - It was nearly 6:35, the coldness was urging Tsukune to leave, it seemed, so Tsukune got up and was about to walk off when…

"Wait! Wait, wait Tsukunnneeeeee" Tsukune turned around to see Venus where he had sat only seconds ago.

Wow. This girl is a lot like Moka, her body, her scent, even her sweet voice. But Moka beat her in punctuality… Over half an hour late for a meeting that _she_ had arranged? "Uhh hello Venus-san - about today in class, thank you. I think you might of saved me from nakanome's Fury swipes. But more to the point, if you will forgive me for being rude, can we make this brief, it is _**awfully**_ cold."

"Don't worry about thanking or being rude to me Tsukune, I have thought of way in which you can pay me back. Marriage." Venus gently took hold of Tsukune's hands and wrapped them around her waist, maintaining a mesmerising deep look into Tsukune's eyes… He simply couldn't do anything, except bask in Venus's beauty and… her magnificent aura "Ch a r m?" Tsukune lovingly muttered.

Softly Venus whispered "Don't be silly, I would never charm you." In a lower, barely audible voice she said: "Vampires just can't resist my eyes" Venus and Tsukune moved in to kiss, Tsukune was so close he could _feel_ her Youki, although… it was odd, definitely strong, but fairly feeble compared to Moka's he thought. _But he couldn't read it_, it was **foreign**. Venus flared out her youki in an act of deep lust, Tsukene could feel something extraordinarily strong within Venus, he thought back to why he had compared her aura to Moka's. Perhaps she too was an S class monster?

As Venus and Tsukune slowly moved their heads together to kiss Venus caught a wiff of Tsukune's scent - Not only is Tsukune a powerful and much desired vampire, but he also smells…

Kapu chuu?

At the very last moment, Venus redirected, Plunging her small, pearly fangs into Tsukune's neck… Yum, he tastes -

So

Good…

Wait… He tastes… Too good.

Suddenly Venus noticed two murderous youki, one above her in the sky, and one to her left in the nearby trees. A spear of ice whizzed past Venus, she managed to dodge it, barely- but dropping the almost completely drained Tsukune in the process. Tsukune fell towards the gravestone he was sitting near earlier… head first. Kurumu dived out of the sky - pushing Tsukune into two big, soft - _pillows_; saving him from certain death.

Venus thought to herself as she fell to the floor too, emotion rampant, her body was shivering all over in an ecstasy of bloody delicious murder. "What are you Tsukune? No way a vampire could taste THAT GOOD.


	2. Vampiric resoning, A bladed handle

Chapter 2: Vampiric reasoning

Quick author note - this chapter is a bit more… sour? Lemon zest anyway, if you could call it that, I would say if you are younger than 9 this might be a bit too adult for you, lol.

In my personal opinion this chapter is less entertaining than my previous chapter, and nothing compared with my other story… enjoy, try not to get too excited, although I doubt you will, there is no way this could be M, just tasteful v. minor titillation for younger readers :D

General rule: Before this chapter I used italics and bold for emphasis and thought. Throughout this chapter I use it only for thought, and bold for emphasis.

"He must be something else…

Not dampiru though, that I'm sure."

_He could be another vampire's product_, she reasoned, _most likely he was A human who was gifted with a Vampire's blood, surely not though? If a human had a vampires blood, he would of either died, or maybe become a ghoul. Or nothing, the human immune system was strong enough to ward of weak vampire's blood almost completely, and even pure blood in small enough quantities. Plus the lock on his wrist… I think I can conclude that it is quite likely that Tsukune is in fact: a __**ghoul**_**.**

She felt the blood inside her, _rich with everything a vampire needs sate any hunger, a precious combat enhancer too_. But as she suspected, _the blood was not human by nature, the blood fought with her own blood for dominance_, Vampire blood is infectious.

_Female vampires are naturally proud, lonesome creatures, even intimate relationships between vampires are usually loathsome and based on dominance, vampires hated putting themselves through the vulnerability of pregnancy, and for countless other reasons too, such is it that vampire birth rates have almost always been low, this is made up for though, as vampires have the potential to live forever, as long as they take care and drink plenty of blood, unless they are part of a rare kind of dampiru, in which they didn't even __**need**__ to drink blood._

_One method of conquering their food supply was to divide it, injecting large amounts of blood into healthy humans led to ghoulification, ghouls had historically been used to quell population booms, to prevent resistance to the hidden vampire rule. However they had ultimately failed at quelling the surging human population because it had always been in man kind's nature to reproduce at alarming rates._

_Regardless, Vampires literally used the blood they drank, their immune system, instead of attacking invaders, would forcefully alter enough of the invading cells' DNA, so that anything living inside of the vampire became __**part**__ of the vampire, near enough - it wasn't a perfect process, and was a difficult process at a cellular level_. Sex chromosomes are rarely altered as it doesn't matter what gender a white blood cell is, and most pathogens don't even have genders. (they are included, hence why vampires have the potential to live forever, their immune system forces anything and everything to join in the fun)

Anything brought in lost most of its ability to self replicate though, to prevent foreign cells from taking over. If a different vampire had injected blood into Tsukune, it would **make Tsukune a vampire**, strictly speaking, but he still lived in a mostly human body, with a human mind. It would take nearly 13 years for all of his cells to be completely replaced at least once. This boy, although an interesting find, was not what she was looking for, he wasn't the powerful vampire that she wanted to find.

(AN: As far as I'm aware, I'm no expert on brains, but I don't think any of his human brain would be lost, perhaps the chemistry of his brain would change slightly, and taking into account his age, he still has 10 years of brain growth left, so he will have an only partially vampiric brain, mostly human though - with a human mind too., this AN is probably quite distracting, because it is quite long, now, where were we?)

Although he was strong, powerful and truly a magnificent **thing** AND Venus was deeply attracted to Tsukune, he was not the hero of her story, he was the dinner. "Hehe" she giggled to herself, she could feel the power of a true pureblood vampire inside of her, and she had gained the strength of whoever gave their blood to Tsukune, albeit temporary.

_My own powers, Augmented by the nutrients from Tsukune's blood and his vampire powers, I'm an unstoppable foe, and whoever just threw that ice spear will surely meet their timely demise_**… **

_as soon as I stop feeling so_… "**oooooah yeeeees" **she gently squeaked, followed by a strikingly innocent, (and soft too) yet load moan - **"oooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhh****! **"

:D :] XD Q-Q :O

_If this __**immense**__ pleasure ever did stop, his blood was just too good. Tsukune was her first too. She had never drank any blood in her life, she never needed to; she was a the daughter of a dampiru and a vampire, she had not inherited the genetic mutation which started the vampire race, but she had pretty much anything else a vampire had, she had gained the best traits from each species, but had always been weak. Maybe because she had a bubbly, friendly nature and was brought up in an odd family _(nice is odd for vampires).

Chapter 2.5: A Shinso's Sword with a Bladed handle

"YOU WILL ALL DIE"

What Mizore saw was quite spectacular, it was the darkest darkness imaginable, before her, Venus - a new transfer student - In her current form, she had long grey hair, titnted with a slight blue, her eyes were an amazing combination of the truest blue and the crimson red of a vampire, her aura was obvious, it was a complete darkness that was darker than black, one thing was obvious about this girl; she looked almost exactly like Moka, in truth she looked similar to Moka before she transformed, but now… she almost **was** Moka, although barely detectable - under her powerful, black aura, there was still her old aura, flicking around nervously… trying to fight the blackness that encompassed it.

Kurumu dropped Tsukune safely on the floor, she had enjoyed her time snuggling with the unconscious Tsulinme, but she had noticed a weird aura form out of nowhere right next to her, looking up, she saw Moka. And she was pissed. "uhh sorry Moka, wait, when did you get here and where did that girl go? Wait what are yo…"

Venus had had enough, what was this girl talking about? _Who cares, what is she doing with my dinner - and why had she attacked me?_ _Those are better questions, but still, who cares?_

Venus launched her fist straight into Kurumu's rib cage - instantly shattering 4 ribs, one of which punctured her lung. The blow sending kurumu flying into a series of gravestones and beyond - straight into Mizore, they both continued gliding with endless momentum, until another person snatched them both our of the air.

"M-Moka? What are you doing here, aren't you back over there still? Why did you punch me so hard Moka? *coughs blood* I think one of my ribs might of punctured my…" Kurumu started spluttering blood and choking, tears streaming from her eyes, and sobbing in pain occasionally.

"I'll take care of Kurumu, you go help Tsukune, I think that venus girl drank his blood, now she is going berserk, follow the trail of smashed trees to the graveyard. Now go."

PART 2 OF CHAPTER 2.5

Moka silently creeped along the newly made path that went from her favourite breakfast spot to small clearing where Moka had cought her two friends… she saved her friends from flight only few minutes ago, but she was now about to enter the graveyard, where **she **would have to fight perhaps the strongest vampire in the world, in her weakest form with no plan. All for Tsukune.

Suddenly before she realized, she was throwing punches at The deeply perplexed Vampire who simply stood where she was, unphazed by meek punches thrown at her she returned to fighting the other vampire's blood.

This blood… Is taking over my body, and tearing it apart in the process - but how? Venus was part Dampiru, the fabled vampire hunters, born to feast on vampire blood - She was, BORN to drink vampire blood, _why was this boy's blood outclassing my own _she thought. She had to fight it, if she didn't she would lose her mind, perhaps she would become some sort of ghoul. If she was ghoulified she would surely have a ball - in a graveyard of all places, No… I can't let the monster win, even if someone was nice enough to give me a lock or Rosario to keep the monster at bay- if she lost control again Tsukune would surely die and she - SHE would feast on the bones of the dead in the graveyard, and feeding on the dead was against the vampire rules - such a shame would have the vampire family she belonged to kick her out, she was already on shaky ground, being part dampiru.

"Omote, you need to stop punching her, you are too weak, get Tsuune to take of the Rosario - let me have a go…"

Chink

"You really are a pathetic vampire, even with only a small amount of my weakened blood, you can barely hold your ground. I can tell that you are dampiru, yet even Tsukune lasted longer with my blood in him. Do you think I will let you steal Tsukune's blood? Keep away from Tsukune - his blood is my property and I'm taking every last drop of it back, and because I won't be able to drink for weeks because you over drained him, I'll take all of your blood too."

Kapu chuu

"your blood, is so creamy" Moka delightfully muttered, _I can taste human blood, Tsukune's, dampiru blood too, it tastes… almost as nice as human blood. Hmm… who needs Tsukune, dampiru made their own blood as long as they didn't inherit the thirst, her blood was certainly not Vampire blood, so she makes her own blood, faster than Tsukune too, as his blood production had slowed down after ghoulification. _

_What will happen to TsukuneXMoka? Moka obviously likes Tsukune, but Moka has found a potential new snack, the need to share his blood has vanished, perhaps. He has lost his most intimate connection with Moka._

__I noticed some mistakes pop up from copying it out of its original .wps, and uploading it, cba to change it now though, Next release will be the third chapter to The blood dragon, i'll write it over the weekend probably, as for this story? Depends on whether it is any good, I might carry on this story while writing my other if i get good feedback, if not i'll re-write it and carry it on after I finish The blood dragon. Exams at the moment, otherwise i would of had 2 or 3 more blood dragon chaps out.


End file.
